Blast to the Past
by venom one
Summary: When Hermione accidently has a bad fall on her way to exams, she finds herself smack down infront of the four least likely people she expected to see. How will she react to a lonely and very depressed 15-year-old Severus Snape?


Got the idea from Stefanie Sommer. Thankx for letting me use it.  
  
Chapter One: Traveling  
  
Slowly, Hermione yawned and stretched her arms out in front of her. Quickly she got out of bed and headed over to the trunk against the wall with the initials 'HCG' carved into its black oak frame. She hurriedly threw on her sweater and headed down to the common room. Tripping on the last step and grabbed the banister for support.  
  
"You alright there, Hermione?" came a voice from somewhere ahead of her. She looked up and saw Ron sitting in a chair by the fireplace playing wizard chess with himself.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just feeling a bit clumsy today, that's all." She said, rubbing her ankle vigorously.  
  
"So, you ready for exams today?" Ron said as she sat down next to him.  
  
"What are you talking about.exams aren't today, they're tomorrow," Ron looked at her.  
  
"Oh, honestly Hermione, lol.very funny, you know they're starting today.Transfiguration first,"  
  
"Ron, what are you.lol? What the bloody hell does LOL mean?" she asked getting frustrated.  
  
"Oh.right. Well, Percy has been corresponding with the American Ministry of Magic, you know, consurning You-Know-Who and all, and one of the witches.well." Ron seemed to be searching for the word, "you know how Americans are.they." Again Ron didn't have the right description to place, "it means 'laugh out loud'. I just wanted to try it out, doesn't seem to have a very good effect now, does it?" he finally said. This didn't wipe the horrified look on her face.  
  
"It's alright.you've been studying day and night. If anyone can pass 'em, you will.queen to E-5," he added, staring down at the board. "Checkmate,"  
  
Hermione looked back at him as he flopped back into the chair pouting.  
  
"Man, I lost again!" he said. Suddenly his face lit up and he smiled.  
  
"Wait a tic.that means I won! I lost.but I won!" Hermione gave him a look of concern but decided not to say anything, as he seemed very pleased with himself.  
  
"You know, you missed breakfast." he said, taking his mind off his game.  
  
"What?! What time is it?" She asked her eyes flashing. She stood up out of the chair.  
  
"Ten till Transfiguration exam." he said calmly.  
  
"What?!" she almost screamed at him again. Looking around the common room she asked, "W...where's Harry?"  
  
Ron frowned for a minute. "Hmm.oh yeah, up in the dorm.you know, last minute studying."  
  
"Ugh! Why didn't anyone wake me up?!" she yelled, as she ran up the stairs to the girl's dorms. Quickly she threw on some clothes (she was still in her pajamas) and grabbed her school robes and bag. On her way down she passed by Harry's room.  
  
"Bye Harry!" she said hurriedly. She heard his muffled voice call back, "See ya 'Mione!"  
  
She rushed through the common room and was joined by Ron.  
  
"I'll go with you, I should get there early, too,"  
  
They left through the portrait hole and started heading down to Transfiguration. Hermione was a bit ahead of Ron since he didn't have an urgency to get there as she did. Halfway down a flight of stairs Hermione felt her foot start sinking and she couldn't move. She looked down at her leg and, through her haste, she had walked right into the trick step. It wouldn't budge.  
  
"Hermione?" Ron called, "How did you forget to skip that one?" He was still at the top of the stairs. "Here, lemme help you,"  
  
"No, that's okay Ron," she called up to him. She started tugging at her leg. When she was finally able to jerk it free she lost her balance and tumbled down the stairs. She felt as if she were going very fast. She opened her eyes and saw flashes of colors and was becoming very dizzy. She finally came to a stop and tried to get up but noticed how much her body was hurting.  
  
Not now.not right before exams! She thought.  
  
"You alright down there?" She heard someone ask. The voice was vaguely familiar but then again.wasn't. She opened her eyes a bit, and came face to face with a small pare of black glasses. At first she was relieved to see them. But suddenly, a little nagging voice come out of the back of her head.  
  
Don't be a fool! He's got green eyes! This bloke.well, his are obviously dark brown. And I don't see a scar.do you?  
  
Hermione looked up at the man's forehead and tried to see through the matted black mess that met his eyebrows. There was no evidence of a lightning bolt what-so-ever.  
  
"You okay?" he asked her again. This time he extended his hand to help her up. She gratefully took it and winced as she got to her feet. She looked at him. He was good five inches taller than Harry was. But if it wasn't Harry than it must have been.but it can't have, there was no way that this was.  
  
"You might want to get up to the hospital wing. A fall like that ought to be checked out,"  
  
The soft voice had come from behind the man standing in front of her. She looked over his shoulder at another boy with light brown hair parted in the middle. He had a thoughtful expression playing on his face. Hermione realized who she was looking at before she said anything. Remus Lupin. A very young Remus Lupin in fact. So that meant that the guy with glasses was indeed James Potter.  
  
Hermione's stomach dropped. How was this all happening? It wasn't possible.  
  
Instinctively, her hand went to the tiny hourglass under her robes. But, how did it take her back this far? If only.the farthest would have been a day or so.but YEARS? That couldn't happen. Could it?  
  
James stuck out his hand again. "I'm James Potter," he said. Hermione took his hand and shook it. Her eyes started watering thinking about Harry and how much he probably wished he could be here right now. James saw this and become alarmed.  
  
"Oh, you must be hurt! We really should get you up to see Madame Pomfrey. Oh, and.this ol' chap behind me is my friend Remus," he said, pointing at Lupin. Lupin nodded in her direction and greeted her.  
  
"Very nice to meet you Miss.er.what would your name be?" he asked. Oh, I haven't thought of that have I? Hermione quickly racked her brain and couldn't think of anything.  
  
"Um.my name?" she asked, feeling quite stupid.  
  
Remus stared at her, "Yes, you've got one don't you?" Oh, how very funny of you Professor.  
  
"Um.my name's.Catherine Mione," she answered, mentally cursing herself, for she had used her middle name and Harry's nickname for her. How very original.great job loser, she thought.  
  
James looked taken aback, "What an odd surname.no offence or anything. I haven't heard of it.are you new?" he asked curiously. Hermione hadn't thought of that.  
  
"I'm.a transfer student.from." all of a sudden Hermione almost forgot every country she knew of. Her mind wandered to the conversation she and Ron where having before she time jumped.  
  
"From America," she said shortly. Remus crossed his arms and look at her suspiciously.  
  
"Dumbledore said we don't take transfer students." he said lightly. Great Hermione! Go make a prat of yourself. You don't even know what you're talking about. Transfer student.honestly, what was I thinking? Maybe that I don't have any other reason to be here. I can't just tell them, "Look, I time travel, I'm from the future. Oh, by the way.you there.your DEAD, and YOUR gonna quit your position at Hogwarts 'cause everyone finds out you're a werewolf." Wouldn't work.I wonder where Sirius is?  
  
James looked back at Remus and gave him a look as if saying, not now.  
  
Remus uncrossed his arms and stood tapping his toe on the ground impatiently. James looked back at me.  
  
"Right. are you okay to walk?" he asked me.  
  
"Umm." Why can't I say anything other than "Umm"? "Yeah, but I think my wrist is broken," she said, looking down at the odd angle her hand was coming off in. He looked down at it.  
  
"I'd say so," he said as it was now starting to swell and turning an awful shade of blue-purple. He started to walk up the stairs with her. She passed the trick step and glared down at it irritated. They had left Lupin standing at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Could you go find out were those other two maniacs are?" James kidded down to him. Lupin muttered something and started heading off in the other direction. "He's not in a very good mood at the moment," James added to Hermione.  
  
I wonder if it's that time of the month.Hermione thought, laughing slightly at how that had sounded. James looked down at her and his eyes moved to the front of her robes.  
  
"You've got a Gryffindor patch! So they've already sorted you!" he said, seeming happier. "That's good, wouldn't want you to be in Slytherin."  
  
"Oh yeah, I would hate that. Think.being in the same house as Malfoy?" she said without thinking. She wanted to bit off her tongue. Why did I say that? I'm so dense!  
  
"You know Malfoy?" he asked raising an eyebrow in her direction.  
  
"Well, you know, I've heard of him. And how Slytherin's such a bad house and all. and that the Malfoy's are slimy gits." James grinned.  
  
"That's more like it!" he said. Hermione heard a drawling voice call from ahead of them.  
  
"Care to say that again, Potter?" That sounds unnaturally familiar, Hermione thought.  
  
"Sod off Malfoy!" James said sounding much like Harry. This is getting weird. She looked over at Malfoy who looked at bit like Draco but with sharper features and having his long blonde hair pulled back in a lose ponytail. But Hermione's attention was immediately drawn to the young man that stood behind him, looking down at his feet. He was undoubtedly, looking a lot younger than what she was used to, Serverus Snape.  
  
"Who's your little friend there? She shouldn't go around bad mouthing people she doesn't know," Lucius said. Snape had looked up and was glaring at James with a cold look of hatred.  
  
"Nobody, and you're not gonna beat on her like you do the rest of us, so just stay away," James said. Lucius gradually started walking up to Hermione leaving Snape standing in the middle of the hall.  
  
"Now tell me," he sneered, "why you think it's in your place to talk about me, you're far from knowing who I am," his could grey eyes were locked on hers as if searching for something. But what did he want to find?  
  
"I do know you, you evil bastard, you just don't know it yet," she said. A quick look of mingled furry swept over Lucius' face. He reach down and grabbed her arm. The broken one. Hermione cried out in pain.  
  
"Hey!" but Lucius wasn't paying attention to James. He was looking very deep into Hermione's eyes now and after a second later a look of amusement came to them.  
  
"She's a Mudblood.a filthy Mudblood," he said, throwing her arm down in disgust. But, how did he know? He really is evil. He's some kind of Mudblood detector.  
  
James had stepped in between Lucius and Hermione and had his wand pointing out.  
  
"Why don't you take your own advice into action, Malfoy?" he said.  
  
"Maybe because no one here can make me.not even you," and with that, he turned around and disappeared behind the corner, Snape following closely.  
  
"It's best to just stay clear away from him. Come on, let's get to the hospital wing," James said. He's being awfully nice even though he doesn't really know me. Just like I'd expect Harry to be. Like father like son I guess.  
  
"So, what school did you come from? I don't know many of them in America," he asked after a few minutes.  
  
"Oh, my school is." but she couldn't remember anything about other schools in America, the only one's she'd heard of were in Europe.  
  
"Sefmore," she said.  
  
"Oh, where's that located in?" he asked.  
  
"New York," Hermione said, absolutely positive there weren't any wizardry schools in that whole state. James looked as if he was about to same something but stopped himself and, whatever it was, Hermione never found out for they had just arrived at Madame Pomfrey's office.  
  
Inside Madame Pomfrey made her sit on the side of one of the many bed's in the hall. And examined her, making sure the only thing that was her was her arm. After she was done she performed a simple spell to mend the bones and sent Hermione on her way.  
  
She was able to shack James off for a while telling him that she had to use the bathroom and that he should go find Remus before he gets even more irritated. But, Hermione had better reasons to try and get alone. She stopped in front of a gargoyle statue that she knew lead to Dumbledore's office. But what's the password? She heard footsteps behind her and she quickly hid behind a pillar. They seemed like a Professor.  
  
Hermione watched as the Professor gave the pass word and saw him disappear behind the stone.  
  
All I have to do is wait, then I can go to Dumbledore.he's the only one who can help me.  
  
Hermione waited for about an hour before she saw the same man exit Dumbledore's office. She paused as she heard his footsteps retreating toward the Great Hall and hurried toward the statue.  
  
"Whiskers," she said and stepped back as it jumped aside to let her in. She proceeded up small flight of stairs that had pictures on both sides and came to a small lounge with a door at the other end. She went over to it and knocked lightly.  
  
"Come in," a voice said. She opened the door to Dumbledore, who didn't look a day younger, sitting at his desk.  
  
"Professor, I need your help," 


End file.
